The Message of The Ocean and The Sky
by DeiChi
Summary: Michiru merindukan Haruka, Haruka merasakan hal yang sama. Yuri alert, OOC, Gaje, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.


**The Message of The Ocean and The Sky**

**By : DeiChi**

**Disclaimer : Naoko Takeuchi**

**DeiChi's Corner**

Deidara : Ini fic apaan nih ?

Chiara : Ini fic Sailor Moon ^^

Deidara : Ealaaaahhh.. bukannya kamu dulu pernah bikin ya, un ?

Chiara : Pernah sih, tapi dihapus. Soalnya gak punya ide lain nih..

Deidara : Jadi sekarang apaan, un ?

Chiara : One-shot truz warningnya OOC, Light Yuri, Shoujo-ai.

Deidara : haaaahhh ? Masa' orang orang ngira kita yuri ??? nggak tauuuukk o

Chiara : Bukan kita. Kita straight. Kali ini pairing RukaMichi a.k.a Haruka x Michiru. Aaaarrrrgggghhh geje daaaaahhhh ~~~~

Michiru's POV

Aku ingin menyampaikan pesan ini kepadamu, tapi entah dengan cara apa. Sudah genap sebulan kau meninggalkanku disini. Tak ada kabar, tak ada komunikasi. Kau sibuk sendiri dan mungkin juga melupakanku. Ombak laut menghantam pantai, dimana aku berada. Tempat kau mengikat janji itu. Janji kita.

Aku tahu profesimu itu. Kaulah pembalap jenius yang sekarang berada di negeri Paman Sam. Aku memikirkan sedang apa kau disana? Apakah kau merindukanku?

Aku kembali menghadap laut biru sapphire yang berkilau, sesekali kubuang pandanganku pada milyaran kristal pasir yang membentang pantai ini.

Pesan ini akan tiba padamu, tentang aku yang sangat merindukanmu saat ini. Entah dengan cara apa, yang pasti, pesan itu akan kau rasakan.

Anginlah yang sekarang menjadi alat komunikasi dari kau untukku. Aku merasakan angin yang kau berikan ini penuh dengan rasa rindu yang mendalam, gelisah serta rasa bersalah, semuanya campur aduk.

Tapi, aku menyadari kesibukanmu, sehingga kau tak menghubungiku. Aku ingin kau tahu, kalau aku ada disini, merindukanmu, menunggumu dengan setia. Rasakanlah pesanku ini. Aku merindukanmu, Haruka..

Haruka's POV

Aku menuju kearah pantai. Pantai itu seakan-akan menghipnotisku agar datang kesana. Aku tahu, aku meninggalkanmu sebulan di negeri ini. Tanpa menghubungimu tentang keadaanku. Aku menghadap ombak laut yang teramat-amat tinggi, dan bergelombang dengan anggunnya lalu menghadap pantai.

Ombak itu seakan-akan memberi tahuku, bahwa ada seseorang yang sangat-sangat merindukanku. Apakah itu kau, Michiru? Kau kah yang merindukanku? Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak berguna. Kau sekarang marah padaku. Aku tahu, aku salah.

Ombak ini seakan mengatakan,

" Kembalilah.. "

Aku, Haruka, tak pantas mendapatkan hati Michiru. Akulah yang selalu menyakiti hati kecilnya, membuatnya terluka. Aku selalu bertindak bodoh dihadapannya. Tapi, hatiku ini sangat mencintai dan merindukanmu.

Aku membalas pesanmu ini dengan angin.. Angin yang hangat, penuh rasa bersalah dan tentunya juga cinta.

Aku kan kembali, mendekapmu lebih erat, Michiru..

Aku pasti kembali..

Michiru's POV

Angin apa ini? Angin yang hangat menyelubungi tubuhku. Membaurku dengan aroma maskulinmu yang sangat kurindukan. Aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri, seakan aku tahu kau yang memelukku.

Haruka's POV

Kehangatan ini membalas anginku ini. Aku merasakan kau mendekapku erat dan seperti tak membiarkanku pergi. Rasa ini abadi. Tak ada orang yang bisa memisahkan kita. Aku ingat akan janji kita. Aroma ini seperti aromamu, manisnya Vanilla ini menghangatkan tubuhku.

Aku akan kembali, sekarang juga.

Michiru's POV

Aku tahu, pesanku sampai. Kau pasti akan kembali dengan segera. Karena ini, aku sangat bahagia.

**Keesokan harinya…**

" Michiru, " panggil seseorang, aku tak punya pilihan lain selain menoleh pada sumber suara itu. Suara yang kukenal, suara yang kurindukan.

Mataku seakan mau lepas dari tempatnya. Mata itu, rambut itu, hidung itu, mulut itu, tubuh serta roh itu. Aku sangat-sangat mengenalnya. Mataku berkaca kaca. Aku tak percaya pemandangan itu, aku membalikkan tubuhku.

Sosok itu mendekatiku dan memelukku dari belakang. Aroma kayu pinus itu samar-samar tercium. Sosok itu mendekapku erat, aku tak bisa bernafas. Sosok itu menciumi leherku dengan penuh hasrat. Aku diam, bagaikan patung. Sosok itu medekatkan kepalaku pada dadanya

" Dengarkanlah detak jantungku ini, " kata sosok itu.

" Ya, aku dengar, " jawabku.

" Detak itu berkata padaku, " kata Haruka.

" Aku akan mencintaimu sampai aku mati, cinta dan hati ini selamanya untukmu, " lanjutnya.

Aku mengangguk, tak bisa berkata-kata. Mataku ini seperti kantung air tipis, kalau disentil akan pecah. Ternyata, air mataku terburai juga. Aku ingin melepaskan pelukan itu.

Aku berbalik padanya, berusaha melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi itu bukanlah jalan baik untuk itu. Dia mendapatkan sosokku, dan mendekapku lebih erat lagi.

" H.. Haruka.., " kataku tersengguk tangis. Sosok itu melepaskan pelukannya, mengetahui kalau aku tak bisa bernafas. Mata itu menatap mataku.

" Maafkan aku selama ini, Michiru, " kata Haruka, menangkupkan wajahku dengan tangan bagai lelaki. Aku tahu, dia seorang perempuan. Tapi tadi, aku merasakan seperti dipeluk oleh seorang lelaki dewasa. Haruka menghapus air mataku.

" Tak apa, Haruka. Justru aku heran padamu. Kenapa kau tak menghubungiku selama ini? " tanyaku.

" Aku sangat sibuk selama disana, aku tak punya waktu untuk menghubungimu. Kalaupun ada, akan kuhubungi dirimu, melepaskan kerinduan yang ada disini, " jawab Haruka.

" Haruka, dadaku ini terasa sakit, " kataku menunjuk pada dadaku.

" Aku tahu itu, Michiru. Maafkan aku.. " kata Haruka.

Haruka melepaskan pelukannya. Wajahnya mendekat padaku, lalu ia menutup matanya perlahan. Haruka melingkari lengannya pada pinggangku.

Aku membalas melingkar lenganku pada lehernya. Menutup mataku perlahan. Lalu bibir kami saling bersentuhan.

Haruka mengecup ujung bibirku lalu mendesak lidahku, lidahku juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kami saling melumat. Berciuman penuh hasrat. Ciuman ini berlangsung selama satu menit. Lalu memandang satu sama lain dengan lain dengam mata sayu.

" Michiru, aku takkan mengkhianati cintaku dan cintamu.. Aku selalu ingat janji kita.. " sahut Haruka membelai rambutku.

" Haruka.. " kataku lirih

" Ya? Ada apa Michiru? "

" Aku sangat bahagia, Haruka.. "

" Aku juga begitu, Michiruku.. "

Langit dan samudra terlihat damai, mengindahkan satu sama lain..

**Uranus and Neptune**

**Loving each other until the end of time..**

**Never leaving each other out of sight..**

**Always watching from the skies..**

**Always watching from the seas..**

**Forever to make beautiful music..**

**Together..**

**We will always love each other..**

**~O.W.A.R.I~**

Author's Note : Terlalu yuri yah?? Tapi tak apa lah *digaplok readers* Haruka dan Michiru di mata author itu seperti pasangan laki-laki dan perempuan. Haruka sebagai laki-laki dan Michiru sebagai perempuan. Yang suka nonton Sailor Moon pasti tau.. couple yang saling melengkapi ini. Haruka dan Michiru selalu ada tempat di hati author *lebaaaaayyy XD*

Author nerima review, saran, kritik dan NO FLAME !!!


End file.
